Alone on Christmas
by Wiccan98
Summary: Ginny is upset, she did everything to make her first Christmas with her fiance perfect, but now she finds out he has to work and won't be home. How will she handle it? Pure fluff! Story is better than the summary! Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays to all!


**Alone on Christmas**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

_**A/N; **__Just a fluffy one-shot for Christmas! Happy Holidays to all reading and reviewing this. _

I can't believe him.

I've spent the past month making everything perfect... all perfect, all for him, for us, for Christmas, and now I find out he isn't even going to be here?!

The card he handed me through the fireplace was beautiful, and he sounded sincerely sorry... I know it wasn't his fault, he had to work, but I didn't care; I was still angry. This was our first Christmas together – sorry, this was _supposed_ to be our first Christmas together, and I wanted everything perfect and now there's no point.

I spent days picking out the perfect decorations, deciding which tree to get, picking a colour scheme. I rearranged the furniture in the rooms so everything looked perfect, I baked for hours, and bought the biggest bird I could find for Christmas dinner. But now, now it was all for nothing.

I looked around the room and found I hated it all. I had spent weeks tweaking the silver and blue decorations on the white tree with the blue fairies until they were just perfect, but now, just the look of it made me angry. Everything about these rooms made me angry. The ribbons on the walls, the floating and stationary candles, the twinkling fairies in the garland, the roaring fire; charmed so the flames changed colours, the platters of cookies, cakes, pies, and other goodies. I wanted to tear it all down... but... looking around; it did all look really good.

I sighed; I was not going to let this ruin my Christmas. Since I was little I've always loved this holiday. Playing in the snow with my brothers and sitting around the tree with hot cocoa will always be my favourite memories. I was an idiot to think I could keep up the Weasley family traditions after I'd left home.

I told him not to leave though, he could have passed this one to someone else... but no, he promised me, promised he'd be back by Christmas Eve, and that we could have the ideal Christmas I'd always wanted with him. Not any more though.

_Out of my hands._ He said.

_Nothing can be done about it, I'm sorry. I'll be there Boxing Day. I love you red. _

All kind words... all broke my heart.

Was it really too much to ask that I get to have just one perfect holiday with my fiancé? It must be...

Sighing again I sat in front of the tree and looked at the pile of gifts I had bought for him. It took all month to get him everything I wanted, and then days of wrapping so they looked just right. He wanted to open them early, the moment I put them under the tree he had poked, prodded, shaken, and even tried peeking through the open edges of the wrapping paper.

I laughed at the memories of it. He actually picked me up and tossed me on the bed one night, only so he could quickly run out of the room and close the door so he could try and unwrap some of the gifts. As soon as I realized what he was doing I jumped off the bed and ran out into the sitting room, I jumped on his back and we wrestled for nearly an hour.

He'd still get his gifts of course; he'd open them on Boxing Day when he finally came home... but it wouldn't be the same.

Salty tears landed on the black carpet as I thought of the next couple of nights I'd have to spend alone. I could go to the burrow, spend Christmas with my mum and dad... but no, I didn't want to be there. I didn't want to hear them ask where he was and then talk about how no one should work on Christmas. No, I'd stay here, sitting in this room, looking at the coloured flames of the candles and sulking.

It was not how I wanted to spend my holiday but obviously what I wanted this year didn't matter.

Getting up I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of red wine and a single wine glass. I sat on the loveseat alone and stared at the tree as I sipped the red liquid. It was already eleven at night... it'd be Christmas in an hour. Part of me couldn't believe I'd been told I'd be spending Christmas Eve and Christmas day alone nearly six hours ago. The memory was so fresh in my mind it felt like moments ago.

I could still hear his regretful tone as he spoke. I could see the guilt in his eyes. It didn't matter though. I knew this wasn't his intention, and I knew he felt bad for hurting me like this but there was nothing to be said that could change these feelings.

He'd try to make up for it, I knew he would, just the thought of it made me smile, but it still wouldn't be the same. I knew it now, he probably did too, and we'd both know it when he was finally home.

Ten minutes till Christmas.

I'd try to act like nothing was wrong.

Eight minutes.

I didn't want him to feel guilty over something he couldn't control.

Seven minutes.

It wouldn't make a difference though.

Five minutes.

He'd know I was upset.

Three minutes.

I'm going to need another glass of wine.

One minute.

Next year I wasn't going to let him leave.

Thirty seconds.

I'd hold him back... I wouldn't let him leave the house.

Ten seconds.

I'd hide his pants if I had to.

Five seconds.

He wouldn't be able to work with no pants.

Three seconds.

Next year would be perfect.

Midnight.

"Merry Christmas Ginny." I finished my wine.

The door swung open suddenly. I jumped off the loveseat and grabbed my wand off the small table. Quietly stepping into the corridor I raised my wand ready to attack. Not only am I alone on Christmas but someone is breaking in! Merry fucking Christmas Ginny indeed.

"Merry Christmas Ginny!"

I jumped and let out a squeak of surprise. Clutching my chest; I breathed in deeply.

I was ready to yell at him, hit him for scaring my like that, but then I realized what this meant.

He was home.

He kept his promise.

Squealing happily I ran and jumped into his open arms.

He chuckled and planted a kiss on my neck as he caught me mid jump. I turned my head and kissed him full on the mouth.

"I thought you couldn't get away." I said between kisses.

"Well, I couldn't." He started walking towards the sitting room still carrying me. "But I took your advice and told them to shove it." He smirked.

I laughed and kissed him again.

"What's this?" He asked looking at the wine bottle and single glass. "Where's mine?" He pouted.

"I didn't think you'd be home." I defended.

"Well I am now." He winked. "So, where's mine?"

I rolled my eyes as he turned and carried me into the kitchen. Still holding me he grabbed a wine glass and walked back into the sitting room. He sat down with me on his lap and poured a glass for each of us.

"Merry Christmas Ginny." He repeated with a smile as he handed me my glass.

I smiled and kissed him again.

"Merry Christmas Blaise." I sighed leaning my head on his chest.

His fingers gently ran through my hair as we sat there silently drinking our wine, just happy to be together.

"So..." He said suddenly. "Do I get to open my gifts now?" He smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N; **__There it is! Pure fluff. Hope you all liked it! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all! And, for all those reading my other fic 'Stolen Memories' Sorry but I will not be able to get a chapter out before Christmas, but I will try for before the New Year. You all know I love my readers, but I especially love my reviewers! So how about reviewing this little ball of fluff...? It can be your Christmas gift to me... :P review!_


End file.
